Por Amarte Asi
by Touma Seguchi
Summary: Que terrible es el amor cuando no es correspondido,y mas aun cuando lo unico que puedes hacer es tratar de olvidarte de esa persona, Touma confieza lo que siente por Eiri aunque no se atreva a decicelo a la cara. Songfic


Hola a tods, este es mi primer fanfic, bueno songfic, esta dedicado a mi hermana Sakura Uesugi (una gran escritora de fics). Solo espero que les guste y por ultimo solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de Gravitation no son míos son propiedad de la grandiosa Maki Murakami (ni modo no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

POR AMARTE ASI BY: Seguchi Touma

Siempre serás el niño, Que me llena el alma,  
Como un mar inquieto,  
Como un mar en calma…

Camino hacia la ventana, mis pasos rechinan por esta sola y fría oficina; llego a mi destino, y desde aquí distingo un elegante auto negro. Se que has venido y no es por mi. El ruido de un lápiz que cae del escritorio me distrae, y cuando regreso mi mirada, te veo bajar del auto; no alcanzo a distinguir¿acaso esa es una sonrisa? Pero no es para mí, es para él, que ahora se acerca hacia a ti, lo abrazas y lo besas con ternura.

No soporto más; me dirijo a mi elegante silla de cuero negro, me siento, recargo mis brazos sobre el escritorio y mi cabeza sobre ellos. Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla. Tratando de alejar de mi mente este sentimiento, arrojo los papales que estaban a mi lado, con rabia; esa lágrima se transforma en sollozos, vuelve mi mirada y observo una foto, en un marco de fina madera, me agacho a recogerla, aunque no puedo evitar que mis lágrimas caigan sobre ella. Ahí estamos tú y yo, antes de que te arrebataran tu felicidad.

¿Qué es este sentimiento, no lo entiendo; acaso para mi, eres el niño que no protegí y que ahora me niego a abandonar por miedo de volverte a ver sufrir.

¿Este, es acaso el amor de un hermano, no, no es así, aun sigues siendo mi querido niño, pero no de esa manera, mi amor es aun mas grande. Me ha herido verte por tanto tiempo con esa mirada fría, y albergando tanta tristeza; pero me duele aun mas que no haya sido yo el que te ah hecho volver a sonreír. Aun que tu sonrisa jamás será la misma, de ese niño inquieto, que no temía mostrar sus sentimientos. A la de ahora, que oculta un mar de preguntas y miedos; aun así quiero ser el que regrese la calma a tu corazos mi querido Eiri-san.

Siempre tan lejano como el horizonte,  
Gritando en silencio, tu nombre en mis labios,  
Solo queda el eco de mi desengaño…

Sigo sumido en esta esperanza, y aunque sigas cerca de mi, cada día te siento mas lejos tan lejos como el horizonte; Shindou-san te esta alejando de mi, ocupa el lugar que yo siempre quise ocupar; quisiera decirte la verdad, lo que siento por ti y el por que me case con tu hermana, para estar contigo y jamás te alejaras de mi lado; cuando llego a casa y me encuentro con ella, cuando digo su nombre, solo pienso en ti, en cada caricia, sueño en que tu cuerpo estuviese junto al mió, en todo momento lo único que sale de mis labios, es tu nombre, el cual grito en silencio ocultándolo bajo el de ella; encerrando, en el tiempo ese momento de desengaño, oculto en esta vil mentira. Te amo, esa es la única verdad, mi razón de existir.

Será, será como tú quieras,  
Pero así será,  
Si aun tengo que esperarte, Siete vidas más,  
Me quedare colgado de este sentimiento. 

No me importa lo que pase, solo quiero tu felicidad, no se que es lo que quieres, y si estar a mi lado esta en tus planes, se que quizás solo me este engañando, tu tienes a Shindou, si tu lo amas así será, pero aun así tenga que esperarte siete vidas mas o una eternidad yo estaré para ti, jamás abandonare este sentimiento. Aunque me cueste muy caro, todo lo que tengo nada se compara, lo abandonaría con tal de ser a quien mas ames.  
Me vuelvo a levantar, ya no soporto estar aquí, quisiera salir y confesarte lo que siento, me recargo en el librero y nuevamente él se interpone, su disco a mis pies, solo me recuerda que te tiene, y que tu solo me vez como a un amigo, un amigo que siente como su corazón se desmorona al ver que tu solo existes para el. No tiene sentido pero jamás podré escapar de este sentimiento, por favor no te alejes de mi lado. 

Por amarte así Esa es mi fortuna Ese es mi castigo será que tanto amor Acaso esta prohibido Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo

Ja, irónico siempre consigo lo que quiero, pero tu aun te vez tan lejos, alguna vez ¿podré ganarme tu cariño, me siento vació, perdido en este sentimiento y todo por amarte así. Lo entiendo yo tuve la culpa siempre tuve la fortuna de tenerte cerca, y entre crecía tu amor por ti mas lo escondía, lo disfrazaba, me llame tu hermano, pero jamás te pedí ser tu amante, en vez de eso me case con Mika para seguir cuidándote. Este es el castigo que merece quien engaña a su corazón, envolverse en su propia mentira y perder a quien más ama; vivir tejiendo esta telaraña de engaños hasta que llegue el momento de quedar atrapado.

Esto no es correcto no debería ser ¿acaso tanto amor esta prohibido, me gustaría jugar este juego, nadie puede decirle al amor lo que es correcto y que no lo es, solo sueño con abrazarte y decirte que te amo, eso no debería estar mal, todos tenemos derecho a ser amado, merecemos una oportunidad por que si no nuestra alma, se perdería en un mundo oscuro del cual no podría escapar. Solo quiero morir si la muerte significa estar contigo o de una vez olvidarte, para no seguir sufriendo me entregare a ella sin dudarlo.

Por amaste así Aun paso de boca y sin poder besarla Ten cerca de tu piel sin poder tocarla Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada

Camino hacia la ventana, para tomar aire fresco ya que la presión esta acabando conmigo, me recargo sobre ella, y miro con asombro que aun no te has ido, te veo bajar del auto con asombro, y mi corazón late más y más rápido al verte acercar a la puerta; te veo entrar a la empresa, limpio las lagrimas de mis ojos y me siento tras mi escritorio con la esperanza de que vengas a verme, me queda en silencio, fingiendo estar atareado como siempre. Escucho ruidos, parece que la recepcionista riñe con alguien, al parecer no soy el único que tiene problemas.

-Señor, por favor no puede pasar, recibí órdenes del señor Seguchi que no dejara pasar a nadie- dice ella muy preocupada.

¿Quién será, no lo entienden, no quieren ver a nadie, estoy ocupado y mucho menos quiero que me vean así. Me llevo las manos al rostro, estoy desesperado, aun guardo la esperanza que seas tu, pero es imposible, no debo seguir engañándome, puede ser cualquiera, no lo se. Ojala se vaya pronto y no siga molestando, quiero estar solo¿Qué es esto, la puerta se abre, sin ninguna cortesía, alguien entra seguido de otra persona, yo no levanto la mirada sigo hundido en mis pensamientos.

-Disculpe señor- mientras se reverencia- Intente detenerlo pero el no me hizo caso, siguió su camino y entro-

-No se preocupe señorita, puede marcharse- le dije mientras levanto la mirada y veo que la persona que había entrado con tanta imprudencia, no era mas que aquella a la que esperaba. Pero no puedo evitar que sentimientos de felicidad y tristeza se revuelvan en mi corazón los cuales sabia disimular muy bien tras mi ya típica sonrisa detrás de la cual eh sabido ocultar, tantas cosas hasta mi verdadero ser.

-Gracias señor- dijo la recepcionista mientras se retiraba, y por fin cerraba la puerta para dejarme a solas con la persona que mas amo en el mundo.

Yo veía encantado como le lanzabas esa mirada, tan fría característica tuya, seguramente te había molestado¿Tan rápido se ah ganado tu odio?; me levanto y me acerco hacia ti, mi corazón late muy rápido, no estaba preparado para este encuentro, solo espero que no te des cuenta.

-E… Eiri-san¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada. Solo que le baka de Shuichi, "perdió" su mochila y volvió a buscarla- Dices en un tono molesto aun que en el fondo se que ocultas una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-

-Y mientras la buscaba pensé venir a saludarte-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en tus labios, te acercas a mi quisiera escapar pero no puedo, estoy paralizado, aun paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla, intento resistirme, pero esa mirada; no me veas así que no soporto estar un segundo mas sin ti.

-Touma- me hablas sacándome nuevamente del transe- ¿Crees que podría pedirte un favor?-

-Si, Eiri-san lo que quieras, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo-

-Es… que… la próxima semana…- me dices mientras agachas la mirada- Es mi aniversario con Shuichi, y quisiera preparar algo especial- noto como te ruborizas y unos celos invaden mi ser.

-Eiri-san…- trato de esconder el dolor que siento pero tu continuas hablando, solo espero que no te percates, que no te des cuenta de lo que estoy sufriendo.

-Es que el año pasado… olvide la fecha, y tuve a Shuichi fastidiándome los siguientes seis meses con eso-

-¿Así que es eso?- mientras siento que una falsa felicidad invade mi ser.

-¿A que te refieres?- me dices en ese tono molesto y con esa mirada que destroza a cualquiera.

-No… nada, es que yo…- Te respondo nervioso, y tú me interrumpes antes de que siga hablando típico de ti, además yo no estoy en condiciones de poder ganarte en este juego de palabras 

-Ya no quiero hacer sufrir a Shuichi, eh sido muy frió con él, y así no creo que entienda mis verdaderos sentimientos, quisiera que lo sepa, no seguirlo escondiendo, decirle que… "LO AMO".

Oír esas palabras me destroza por completo, siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, y mi alma se hunde en un profundo abismo. Por favor no muestres indiferencia, pero tampoco indagues en lo que me pasa, se que yo siempre eh dicho que tu felicidad es lo mas importante; pero no soporto escuchar que a quien amas es alguien mas, solo quiere una demostración de afecto, saber si me aprecias, aunque un poco. ¿Qué sucede? Pones tu mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Te sientes bien Touma?-

Levanto la cabeza y sin que pueda evitarlo, una lágrima recorre mi mejilla, mis ojos te evaden, me abrazas, quisiera aprisionar este momento, tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla¿No puedo ser mas obvio, me separas tiernamente de ti, me ves a los ojos y apresar de mi tristeza, sigo ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada¿Tus hermosos ojos dorados muestran preocupación acaso¿Por qué estos sentimientos encontrados, me perturban en este momento?

-¿Touma?-

-Si, Eiri-san- Te digo en un tono afligido.

-Mira no me tomes a mal lo que voy a decirte. No quiero que me malinterpretes pero…- Siento como si fuera el fin del mundo, por fin vas a decirme, lo que eh tanto eh deseado escuchar, no quisiera esperar mas y demostrarte mi amor. – Te lo digo por tu bien- me lo dices con preocupación en tu mirada.

-¿Mi bien?- No lo entiendo ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Si, yo se que tu eres muy dedicado en el trabajo pero… te seria bueno TOMARTE UNAS VACACIONES-

-¿Por qué dices esto?-

Me siento devastado, en estos momentos quisiera estar muerto; siempre guarde la esperanza de que me apreciaras aunque sea un poco, pero no de esa manera tan sarcástica. Por favor, no me tortures mas; ya no puedo soportarlo las lagrimas están apunto de brotar.

-Lo siento Touma pero, tengo que irme… ah por cierto ¿Crees que podremos vernos esta noche?-

-E… Eiri… ¿Tu y yo?-

-Claro. Para que me ayudes con lo de Shuichi-

-Si, tenlo por seguro. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, Eiri-

-Gracias Touma. No se que haría sin ti- Abres la puerta y te marchas sin decir nada mas, no se como interpretar tus palabras…

Y así voy caminando, En esta cuerda floja Corrí tras de tu huella, Convertida en sombras,  
Piso en el amor, que me negaste un día Contando los segundos, Que pasan por verte, Haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte, Soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mió…

… y así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja, sin entender realmente tus sentimientos¿Habrás querido decirme algo con esas palabras, o simplemente es lo que le dirías a un amigo o a un hermano, aun así… ¿Podría ser posible?...

Talvez todavía pueda alcanzarte, corro tras de tu huella convertida en sombra, para decirte lo que siento de una vez por todas, y esta noche, no nos veamos para hablar de Shindou, si no para consumar nuestro amor. Recorro los pasillos para tratar de encontrarte, tal vez ya has salido, así es me encuentro ya en la puerta y desde aquí, veo como te acercas a tu auto, salgo y me detengo sobre la banqueta, al ver como besas tierna y apasionadamente a Shuichi, parece que no me has me has visto, arrancas el auto y te marchas. No voy a regresar a mi oficina, no quiero saber de trabajo, quiero ir a un lugar en el que pueda estar solo.

Y así voy caminando, por las frías calles de Tokio, pisando el amor que me negaste un día, espero que nadie me reconozca, que no me de detengan, me encuentro molesto. ¿Por qué, me pides ayuda con Shuichi, Realmente ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que por ti, Eiri?

Debo olvidarme de todo esto aunque me duela, ser como siempre eh sido, esta noche hablare contigo. Te ayudare, te daré consejos como siempre lo eh hecho, te ayudare para que complazcas a tu ser amado.

¿A quien engaño, solo cuento los segundos que pasan por verte, ver esos hermosos ojos dorados, que muestran un ser frío y sin sentimientos que de pronto se transforman en los de la persona , mas sensible que pide a gritos, un poco de cariño, esa blanca piel que deseo acariciar, no soporto mas estar un instante así, solo por que te amo, haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte, quizás así, todo se olvide y mi vida sea libre de nuevo; ame a quien deba amar, y pueda y pueda sonreír sinceramente, sin esconder nada mas, y mostrar la verdadera felicidad.

Pero aun no es posible, quizás ni la muerte pueda sacarme este pensamiento, no puedo evitarlo, soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mío. Sueños dulces sueños que alimentan un alma perdida, que vaga sin rumbo, anclando su vida a un solo propósito, seguiré soñando, que esos sueños se conviertan en realidades.

Tal vez el momento ha llegado, tengo que decirte adiós, dulce amor mío, yo jure protegerte y nunca pensé que fuera de mi, ojala solo fuera que confundo este sentimiento, por no haber estado cuando me necesitabas y esto solo fuera, el precio de la culpa, pero mientras esto es así, solo me queda decirte adiós, yo siempre te amare; tu felicidad es mi felicidad, me alejare de tu lado para que seas dichoso, ya no intervendré.

Por fin lo acepto, lo eres todo para mi, y si debo renunciar a ti, para que seas el mismo de antes, tenlo por seguro que lo haré.

Adiós para siempre Eiri, despedazo este amor prohibido junto con los sueños de felicidad que esperaba hacer realidad a tu lado, para que puedas estar con la persona que amas, solo me queda decirte que te amo y por ese amor es que me marcho ahora, se feliz que yo siempre estaré para ti "Por Amarte Así" 

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews seria muy importante para mí, así sabré si debo continuar escribiendo o retirarme por la paz, gracias (llanto). Ah y por favor lean también los fanfics de mi hermana Sakura Uesugi. 


End file.
